1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hollow tissue inosculation apparatus to inosculate two hollow tissues to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hollow tissue inosculation apparatus include an anastomotic apparatus to anastomose blood vessels as hollow tissues in coronary-artery bypass surgery, for example. US Application Publication No. 2006/0069401, for example, discloses an apparatus to anastomose blood vessels with the use of a staple. The staple used in the apparatus is constituted by a ring member and generally C-shaped pins fixed to the ring member. When carrying out anastomosis, first, the staple is deformed so that the ring member is crushed flat and the pins are straightened. Next, the straightened pins are caused to penetrate through the blood vessels to be anastomosed. The pins return to the original. C shape by elastic deformation to suture the blood vessels. Then, a blade of a cutter is slid along the interstice of the crushed ring member to incise the blood vessels. The ring member returns to its original shape by elastic deformation, so that the sutured portion of the blood vessel is extended to secure a blood flow path.
In the above-mentioned apparatus, since a blood vessel is incised with the blade of the cutter being in contact with the ring member, undesirable garbage, such as powder of coating and metal of the staple, is generated, and there is a danger that these will mix into the blood vessel.